kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.2
SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.2 or '-Never Copy Myself-' is the 2nd volume of the SOLO MINI ALBUM series. It features Ryōta Kise's voice actor, Ryōhei Kimura singing five original songs in which two are duet songs with the guests of the album; Kasamatsu and Kagami. The album was released on Kise's birthday. Track list #''CHANGE!!'' #''ALL FOR WIN'' (with Kasamatsu) #''Unprecedented SPARK (前人未到SPARK, Zenjin Mitou SPARK) (with Kagami)'' #''Make a Shutter Chance Out of a Smile (シャッターチャンスはSmileより, Shutter Chance Wa Smile Yori)'' #''Shalala ☆ Goes On (シャララ☆Goes On) -Star Drive Remix-'' Lyrics and Translations CHANGE = - Romaji = Wow Wow Wow… Iijii moudo no mainichi nante Tekitou nagashite yoyuu de okkei Jinsei sousou sameteku kanji Change it!! / taikutsu nan da In daro dokka ni an daro nanka Seishun zenbu de moechau you na Suggee yatsu dete koi ya / Hurry UP!! Kawaita kaze no oto ni nareteku kokoro / Lock on Isshun de hikitsuketa attouteki shougeki Akogare wa / michisuu no shinka ga miseru shinpashii Erabenai ne / honnou ga katte ni hashiridasu suteiji Change my way / tadoritsukitai Change my way / hikari ga shimesu shouri Tsukamitoru sa kanarazu / jibun no michi de Wow Wow Wow… / koko kara ga honban da Sukoshi zutsu kawatteku nanika ni me wo korashite Togisumasu kankaku ni fukanou nante nai Akogare wo / tebanshita toki ni ore ni nareru Koete iku ze / honmono ga motteru yuiitsumuni no sutairu Change my mind / dekiru hazu daro Change my mind / sou to shinjita nara Ato wa tsukisusumu dake / orenai ishi de Wow Wow Wow… / te ni ireru n da Perfect Day by Day / genjitsu ni kaete Itsuka ja nai, sou ima ga sono toki da Wow Wow Wow… / Are you ready? Get UP!! Ikou Change my way / tadoritsukitai Change my way / hikari ga shimesu shouri Tsukamitoru sa kanarazu / jibun no michi de Wow Wow Wow… / koko kara ga honban da Wow Wow Wow… Romaji & Translation by grimmfeather - English = Wow wow wow… It’s like living life on easy mode every day Just winging it and getting by, doing okay It feels like my life is losing its spark Change it!! / It’s so boring, day after day There’s gotta be somebody or something out there Something that can light a fire within me C’mon, show me somebody awesome / Hurry up!! A heart all too familiar with the sound of a dry wind / Lock on Captivated by the overwhelming shock of a sudden revelation Admiration is sympathy shown by unknown progress waiting to be made I just can’t help it / My instincts tell me to make a break for that stage Change my way / I want to make my way to the top Change my way / Light illuminates the road to victory I know I’ll get the hang of it, as I forge my own path Wow wow wow… / This is where the real fun begins Things are changing, little by little / I can’t tear my eyes away With well-honed intuition, nothing is impossible I have to let go of that admiration to truly be myself I’m gonna surpass it / The unique style of the original Change my mind / I know I can do this Change my mind / And if believe I can Then all that’s left is to charge ahead with an iron will Wow wow wow… / I’m going to achieve perfection Day by day / Making my dreams a reality It’s not “someday”—right, it’s now or never! Wow wow wow… / Are you ready? Get up!! Let’s go Change my way / I want to make my way to the top Change my way / Light illuminates the road to victory I know I’ll get the hang of it, as I forge my own path Wow wow wow… / This is where the real fun begins Wow wow wow… Romaji & Translation by grimmfeather }} |-| ALL FOR WIN = Key for Romaji and English lyrics KISE KASAMATSU DUET - Romaji = Kokoro ni yakitsui ta hajimete no kuyashi sa ga otoshi te itta tsugi no chikara sono jisho ni fue ta honmono no puraido o shinjiteru sa kono chīmu o kataseru n da mae dake miro jitto nante shiterare nai jibun no ashi de iku daiji na shunkan eran da koto kōkai shi nai zettai ni All for win subete wa kyō no shōri no tame ni yatteki ta n daro Trust yourself omoi no tsuyo sa miseru toki da ze saken da ashita o te ni ireyo u kekka ga dō are tadaima wa seiippai ato no koto wa ore no shigoto minna no ichiin de ichigan ni nareru kara dekiru purei kono chīmu o sasaeru n da kotaeru n da tatoe nani o iware ta tte donna seiron yori mo honnō ni hibiku ore tachi no iku beki mirai tsukamo u ze All for win hitorihitori no doryoku no hibi o muda ni wa shi nai sa Trust yourself tagai no sugata chanto mite ta sa mune o hatte kachi ni iko u onaji gēmu wa nidoto naku te īwake wa yurusare nai subete o kakerareru daiji na shunkan eran da koto daijōbu zettai ni kōkai shi nai kime ta n da All for win subete wa kyō no shōri no tame ni yatteki ta n daro Trust yourself omoi no tsuyo sa miseru toki da ze saken da ashita o te ni ireyo u All for win hitorihitori no doryoku no hibi o muda ni wa shi nai sa Trust yourself tagai no sugata chanto mite ta sa mune o hatte kachi ni iko uRomaji by Natsushi - English = Insert translation here. }} |-| Unprecedented SPARK = Key for Romaji and English lyrics KISE KAGAMI DUET - Romaji = Chotto yaba iku rai ga chōdo ii maji de tsuyo yatsu to shōbu shi tai matte ta ze kono toki o chotto amaku mite ta ka na mō yudan toka wa nashi da ne saisho kara zenkai de iku ze rikutsu nuki de shōmen kara moteru zenbu o butsukero zenjinmitō ni SPARK jūōmujin ni PASS kōtōmukei ni SHOOT issaigassai ni WIN zendaimimon ni SPARK shunkan shūtō ni PASS senzaiichigū ni SHOOT manjōicchi ni WIN kiseki mei ta gēmu nara ketsumatsu wa Nobody knows zenjinmitō no purei de ima ga saikō ni naru ore tachi o kanjiro yappa kore tte mon ga aru to gutto wai te kuru yaruki ore no hō ga kire teru ze yappa danchigai ni sugee konna sedai ja hi tsuku ze jōtō da zenin buttaosu makeru wake ni ika nai chirasu hibana kanetsu shi te zenjinmitō ni SPARK jūōmujin ni PASS kōtōmukei ni SHOOT issaigassai ni WIN zendaimimon ni SPARK shunkan shūtō ni PASS senzaiichigū ni SHOOT manjōicchi ni WIN me o utagau yō na sono shinka ni hibikiau zendaimimon no purei mo mabataki no ma ni nurikae te yareru ze tsukamiau honnō no honki nozomu tokoro da Here we go !! Here we go !! Hey , yo !! itsu demo ikeru ze Set me on fire !! kiseki mei ta gēmu nara ketsumatsu wa Nobody knows zenjinmitō no purei de ima ga saikō ni naru me o utagau yō na sono shinka ni hibikiau zendaimimon no purei mo mabataki no ma ni nurikae te yareru zeRomaji by Natsushi - English = Insert translation here. }} |-| Make a Shutter Chance Out of a Smile = - Romaji = Mitame no hanashi wa sateoki ima no ore nitsuite mae yori jūjitsu shiteru odoroku kurai ni taiiku kai kei na nori wa tamani are da kedomo nanka waruku nai kanji kiniitte iru n desu sei shun no 1 pēji wa seiippai kagayaka nakya ketsui hyōmei gawari ni ii kao shichau yo Oh , yeah shattā chansu wa Smile yori kōto no ue de (Don't miss it) chotto maji na ore ga osusume ssu yo iku ze iku ze iku ze kyō mo atsu ku atsu ku atsu kumotto nareru jibun saidaigen ajiwai tai kara moderu wa choi yasumi gachi de fan ni wa warui kedo sore yori ima wa kocchi o yūsen shi taku te futsū no 16 rashiku sa ganbacchau jibun ga nani ka nashitoge tai toka kekkō ari na choisu jin sei no 1 pēji ni jindai na eikyō ryoku kawatta yō ni mieru nara kaerare ta no kamo Oh , yeah shattā chansu wa Smile yori kōto no ue de (Don't miss it) chotto maji na ore de o todoke shi masu tobasetobasetobase kyō mo moeromoeromoero motto sonna kaze ni nareru basho wa metta ni nai daro shattā chansu wa Smile yori kōto no ue de (Don't miss it) chotto maji na ore ga osusume ssu yo iku ze iku ze iku ze kyō mo atsu ku atsu ku atsu kumotto nareru jibun saidaigen ajiwai tai karaRomaji by Natsushi - English = Insert translation here. }} References Navigation Category:SOLO MINI ALBUM